The overall goal of this SBIR application is the alteration of protein primary structure in a fashion that permits the control of protein affinity for its target macromolecule(s). The strategy involves the replacement of key protein residues with synthetic amino acids that do not normally occur in ribosomally synthesized proteins. Complexes formed from the modified proteins can be characterized structurally with greater facility, and used to guide the identification of novel drugs.